Application of lotion on one's back can be very difficult for various reasons. The general health, age, and bodily flexibility of a user will determine whether the user is capable of spreading lotion on all of the desired parts of the body. In some situations a user may require the help of another individual. However, depending on the location, such as a pool side or the beach, enlisting the help of others to apply lotions or oils such as suntan lotion may be necessary. Various lotion bottles contain applicators or spreaders, but are inadequate for application to a user's back.